Predilection
by FireKali Chaos
Summary: {TyKa - Complete} A BBA charity contest brings out the competitive side of the Bladebreakers, with a fabulous prize to win! Yet for Tyson and Kai, there are greater prizes to win...
1. In The Name Of Charity

**Authoress' Notes:** It's that time again, folks…I'm off on another seasonal fic adventure! Everyone ready for an egg hunt…with a twist? LOL It's sort of a cross-over with Gravitation…kind of. _sweatdrops_ Here goes the chaos of my mind…

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language – adult content in general. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Kali does not own _Beyblade_, much to her everlasting sorrow. Neither does she own _Gravitation_ (double that 'everlasting sorrow' thing…).

**Pairing:** TyKa

**Summary:** Easter 2005 fic! The BBA holds a charity Easter egg hunt in Bay City with a fabulous prize for the winner…and each of the Bladebreakers is determined to win. But for Tyson and Kai, there is a greater prize to be won…

* * *

**PREDILECTION

* * *

**

_**01: In the name of charity**_

"Wow, guys! Check this out!" Kenny turned his laptop so that everyone could see the screen. His team mates crowded around him to see what the big deal was.

" 'Charity egg hunt sponsored by Japan's BBA headquarters to be held in Bay City.'" Hilary read from the screen. " 'Local bladers and citizens are invited to join in the hunt for special Easter eggs, hidden around the city in various participating businesses, and raise money for the Orphaned Children's Society.' Hey! This sounds like fun!"

Beside her on the left, Max nodded his blonde head enthusiastically. "Yeah! It would be awesome to find as many as we can…and for charity, too!"

Kai straightened and folded his arms. "Hn. Sounds childish to me. I've got better things to do than go running all over town looking for some stupid eggs – even if it is for charity."

"Aww…come on, sourpuss. Find your inner child and lighten up!" Tyson gave him a glare and a small scowl. Kai just shrugged and leaned against the wall again, uninterested. Tyson ignored him and turned back to the others. "I'm in! What else does it say?"

"Well, if you want to participate, it says you're supposed to go to the local BBA office and sign up to get your official egg list. Then you just find as many of these eggs as you can." Rei continued to read the screen over Kenny's shoulder. "It says each egg is worth a different amount of money, and when the totals of each hunter are tallied, the highest one will win first prize, and the BBA will not only donate that amount to the Society, it will match it dollar for dollar."

"Gee, that's really cool of them." Hilary smiled. "Does it say how much the eggs will be worth?"

Kenny scrolled down a little. "Yep. Anywhere from 10 to 100 dollars – and then there's the bonus egg."

"Bonus egg?" Max asked. "How much is that one worth?"

"1000." Kenny replied.

"So what's the prize, then?" Tyson inquired curiously.

"It says here that 3rd prize is two tickets to the amusement park for a whole day of free rides, 2nd place is a 500 shopping spree at the mall, and 1st prize is an all-expense-paid trip to Tokyo for two to see that new famous band, Bad Luck, in concert with 100 spending money." The brunette adjusted his glasses. "I'm not really up on pop music, but these guys must be okay if they're offering tickets to a concert."

Hilary nearly fainted out of shock. "You've never heard of Bad Luck! Chief! They're, like, the hottest thing right now! Even Nittle Grasper is having a tough time competing with them, I hear."

Four of the boys in the room looked at her like she'd suddenly sprouted a second head.

"Hilary, we're not up on pop culture, remember? We're bladers." Tyson snorted indignantly. "It's like you're speaking another language."

She just glared at him silently.

"They're a decent band." Kai's voice broke the silence. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? Maybe the rest of you don't pay attention to the rest of the world if it doesn't involve blading, but I do."

"Ooo-kay. So it's a worthy prize, then." Rei mused, looking thoughtful. "I'd invite Mariah to come along…if she was here."

Max grinned, elbowing the raven-haired teen in the side teasingly. "Someone has a cruush." He said in a sing-song voice. Rei blushed and looked innocent.

"Like we didn't know that a long time ago." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Oh! It says if you find the bonus egg, the 1st prize tickets will be upgraded for backstage passes." Hilary cut in, stars suddenly sparkling in her eyes. "Wow! I could meet that gorgeous guitar player, Hiro!"

That got five groans.

"Okay, so I guess that means you're all going to try for this, huh?" Kenny looked around at the group. "Well…except Kai, of course."

"Why not, Kai?" Max got up and bounced over to the captain. "You'd probably be really good at it."

"Did I say I wasn't going to?" He flicked his crimson gaze around the room. "If I find some, I find some. I'm not going to actively look, though."

"It's better than not participating at all…" Rei nodded.

Tyson hid a grin at Kai's frown of annoyance. The fiery blader may act like he was totally disinterested, maybe even bored, but if he really had been, Tyson knew he would have either left a long time ago, or simply ignored them completely. As for the contest, Tyson was seeing possibilities written into this contest. Possibilities that included himself, a trip to Tokyo, and the secret object of his affection – the elusive Kai Hiwatari.

"I just have one question for each of us, then." Hilary planted her hands on her hips and stared each of her friends down. "Who will you take if you win those tickets? Hmm…?"

"Uh…" Rei blinked. "I'm not sure. I'll worry about it when I win."

"_If_ you win." Max got a very competitive glint in his sea-blue eyes. "I plan on winning, and when I do…" he trailed off at the hard look he got from Hilary. "Um, I guess I'll ask you, Hil." He finished, sweatdropping.

"YAY!" She beamed at him and glomped him in a flash. "My hero!"

"Ack!"

Kenny closed his laptop. "I'm not going to participate. But I'll keep track of each of your findings, if you want."

"Sure, Chief! That would be really helpful." Tyson clapped him on the shoulder.

"What about you, Tyson? Who would you take with you if you win?" Rei eyed the bluenette, then glanced at Kai, whose eyes regarded his rival steadily, waiting for the answer with the most interest in he'd shown thus far in the entire conversation.

"Oh…I have someone in mind. But I don't wanna say anything yet. It might jinx the whole thing!" Tyson held up his hands and waved them in a negative manner. Kai's face went blank and he pushed away from the wall.

"Enough lazing around, people. We have training to do." He strode for the room's door, leaving the others to hop up from their seats and chase after him. Halfway down the hallway to his school locker, he wondered if he was finally starting to lose it. _What do I care if Tyson wins and takes someone else to the concert? Why does the thought of him going to Tokyo with someone other than me bother me so much?_

Not sure he wanted to contemplate the answers right then, with the others right behind him, Kai shoved the questions off into a corner of his mind to analyze when he was alone – where no one could see him blush furiously at the answer that left lingering mental echoes.

_Because I love him.

* * *

_

**Authoress' Notes:** I know it's a little short, but I'm forcing myself to learn to write smaller chapters for these fics. That, and I just have so much freaking work with essays looming over my head. And yes, you were reading that right. There will be some _Gravitation_ coming in a later chapter. I must be crazy… More to come soon! **Please R/R!**


	2. And The Winner Is

**Authoress' Notes:** WOW! Thanks everyone for your kind reviews! _hands out pocky_ I'm really trying to get these out as soon as possible. Stupid essays… _whacks essays with fan_

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language – adult content in general. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Kali does not own _Beyblade_, much to her everlasting sorrow. Neither does she own _Gravitation_ (double that 'everlasting sorrow' thing… _cries_).

**Pairing:** TyKa

* * *

**_02: And the winner is…_**

The next day dawned bright and early. The team gathered at Tyson's dojo, as agreed, with the plan of going down to the BBA offices to sign up for the contest.

When they got there, however, they had to play a warm-up game of rock, paper, scissors just to decide who would be the one to go in and wake up Tyson…since the bluenette was still dead to the world.

In the end, Hilary lost the game and went stomping inside, muttering to herself.

Two minutes later, there was an outraged shriek and a loud thumping noise.

Hilary came sauntering out, a very pleased, smug expression on her face. "He's up. Give him ten minutes to wash out his mouth, dry his hair, and get dressed."

She got four pairs of wary expressions and questioning looks. Kenny shook his head adamantly.

"I don't think I want to know what you did to him."

"Me, neither, Chief." Max agreed.

"I would have used the old hot-pepper trick again." Rei grinned. The others snickered, remembering that one vividly. Hilary just looked curious, since she hadn't been present for it.

When Tyson finally did show (hair obviously still damp under his hat, and glaring heatedly at Hilary), they started out for the BBA offices. Tyson somehow ended up walking with Kai behind the others, not that he minded.

"Hey, Kai?" He asked at one point, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hn?" The older blader made a questioning sound.

"If you were to win this contest, hypothetically speaking, who would you take with you?"

Kai blinked, a faint swath of pink painting the bridge of his nose. Not looking at Tyson, he answered, "I don't know. I'm not going to win, so I haven't thought about it."

"Oh." Tyson frowned. "Why won't you win? You might, you know."

"Doubtful. I'm not even going to _try_, Tyson. I'm just doing it to participate, that's all."

"Still. Lighten up a little, Kai, and have some fun with this for once. It's for charity, after all…" the bluenette admonished lightly, punching Kai in the bicep playfully. "I think those orphans would be really grateful."

"Geez…" Kai scowled, crossing his arms. "You really know how to turn on the guilt, don't you?"

Tyson beamed. "With you? You bet."

"Damn it."

"Come on, guys! Quit lagging behind!" Max called, waving his arms excitedly. Tyson immediately hurried after them, having not even realized they'd fallen behind a bit. Kai followed at a more sedate pace, mulling over the attempted guilt trip his team mate had somehow managed to put him on.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…_ He thought wryly, joining his team as they continued toward the offices. _And if I did win, it _would_ be the perfect time to tell him…how I feel…_

* * *

And so it began. The hunt for the eggs was on, and it was an outright race to see who would find the most and win those tickets. They had two weeks for the hunt, and as it neared the end of the first week, the team was chasing after Hilary – who seemed awfully determined to win those Bad Luck tickets. She actually spent all her free time running around the commercial districts to nearly every business she could think of to try and find as many eggs as she could.

Toward the middle of the second week, however, it was Kai who was winning – much to Hilary's consternation. She couldn't understand how he was finding them so easily. But then Tyson caught up to Kai…and the REAL competition began. Kai became determined to win (so his internal logic told him) in order to prevent Tyson from winning so the bluenette couldn't ask someone other than _him_ to go to the concert. Tyson, on the other hand, was determined to win so that he could ask Kai to go, and so that he'd finally have the opportunity to have Kai to himself and to offer his heart to his captain.

Even if he got rejected, Tyson felt certain he'd at least be happy knowing he took the chance and told Kai how he felt. He didn't think he could live with himself if he never told him.

As the final week wound to a close, the other Bladebreakers seemed to just give up, preferring instead to watch their captain and the Champ go at it (figuratively). By this time, Max, Rei, Hilary, and Kenny had pretty much figured out what was what between the two top bladers, and even Hilary had to admit that this situation had great potential to put an end to the years of secret glances, longing sighs, blushes, knock-down fights, arguments, and frustrations.

No one ever said love was all flowers and sunshine, right?

It was Friday – the last day of the contest – that would be the deciding factor. That day after school, the team watched in vast amusement as Kai and Tyson went in opposite directions down the street, backs straight, and expressions of determination that no one had seen on their faces since the last World Championships. What had brought this on? The one thing that could be a deciding factor – according to resident genius, Kenny.

The bonus egg.

Tyson started at the supermarket, even though he'd been there several times before in the last couple of weeks. Besides, he could pick up snacks while he was there, too.

Kai started at the video rental store, dropping off his movies while he was at it.

Sunset was descending on them when they bumped into each other at the last place either of them had left to look…

The BBA offices, where there was an official BBA store that sold blades, parts, launchers, gear, etc.

"What are you doing here, Kinomiya?" Kai asked crossly, eyeing the other teen warily.

"Me? What are you doing here?" Tyson shot back, unfazed. "I came to pick up some stuff to clean my blade and see what's new. Is that okay with you, Your Majesty?"

"Whatever." Kai scowled at the sarcasm. "Shouldn't you be home doing homework? Isn't Gramps wondering where you are?"

"No. I told him I'd be late getting home today. I had errands to run." Tyson shook his head and turned to go inside. Kai followed him, not about to let his rival find that egg before him. "What about you, Kai? You don't usually buy stuff here, do you?"

"Hn. I was bored so I thought I'd take a look around." He replied. Okay, even to him that sounded like a lame excuse.

"Yeah, right. Try again, Hiwatari." Tyson smirked, and walked off to do his shopping…while casting quick assessing glances around himself in order to try and spot that bonus egg.

Before Kai realized it, his feet were moving to hurry after Tyson. "What do you mean by that? I'm not allowed to shop out of boredom?"

"Did I say that? No." Rolling his eyes, Tyson picked out a bottle of cleaning solution. "Honestly, Kai. Quit putting words in my mouth. I just find it strange that you're doing something that's so uncharacteristic of you." He looked up at Kai through his bangs curiously. "Wait a minute…don't tell me you're actually looking for that bonus egg?"

That got a flush of colour and a glare from the dual-haired teen. "What? No…"

"HA! You are!" Tyson grinned and poked him in the bicep, mentally wishing for the opportunity to find out how much of Kai was that muscular as he noticed the strength he often hadn't noticed.

"Kinomiya, shut up and shop." Kai looked away and strode off to hide his blush and annoyance at himself for it. This time it was _Tyson_ who hurried after _him_.

"Aww…come on, Kai. I'm just teasing you. Forgive me?" He put on his best chibi-eyed, adorable, you-could-never-be-mad-at-me expression.

"Urk.." Kai groaned silently. "Stop that."

Tyson sighed and walked to the counter to pay. "Sorry. Really! Hey, why don't you come over for supper? Gramps said I could order out tonight."

"Thank you, but no. I have homework, even if you don't." Kai declined, lying through his scarf. He would have loved to have a meal with the blue-eyed blader, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea to spend much time alone with him just yet. His self-control was severely stretched to the limit, lately, and he didn't trust himself not to do something pre-emptive and possibly stupid – like pouncing on Tyson and ravishing him. Or worse, confessing his undying love like in some sappy love song.

"Too bad. I was thinking about ordering Mexican food." Tyson dug out his wallet, watching Kai from the corner of his eye. He knew Kai liked Mexican a lot, a taste he'd picked up from their times in America.

"Yeah…too bad." Kai managed to sound uncaring, much to Tyson's dismay. "I'll have to take a rain-check."

"Uh, huh." Tyson sighed again and went to the door. As he approached, he spotted something glinting in the display case of the window, and stopped outside to get a better look. "What is…OH!"

"What's the matter with you?" Kai blinked when the bluenette started jumping up and down and cheering.

"I found it! Muahahahahaha! I found the bonus egg!" Tyson put his bag down on the sidewalk, and dug out his wallet again, pulling out his egg-list and quickly writing down the location and number that was inscribed on the pure white porcelain egg in gold, nestled with other, plastic eggs and a few stuffed bunnies and chicks.

Kai stared at it for a moment, feeling his heart drop into his stomach and his chest begin to hurt with disappointment. _Damn it! Now what am I going to do? He'll go off to Tokyo with…some lucky…and I'll be stuck here to wallow in misery. Life SUCKS._

"WOW! I never thought I'd actually find it! Hey, Kai! Want to go with me to hand in my list, while you're here?" Tyson was beaming like the sun, and Kai just couldn't find it in himself to say no.

Silently, he went next door with the bluenette where they'd gotten the lists in the first place. He leaned against a pillar and watched Tyson run up to the counter and wave his list excitedly to the secretary there. _Tyson…if only you knew…I had really hoped to win this stupid contest, just so I could have an opportunity to be with you for just a little while. Even if you didn't return my affection that much or at all…_ That thought made him swallow hard. _Kami__, I'm so pathetic when it comes to you._

"Congratulations, Tyson!" The secretary smiled at his excitement and presented him with an envelope that Kai assumed held the tickets. "Enjoy the concert, and I know some orphans who will be really thrilled to know that the money we donate partially happened because of you!"

"Heh! I'm always happy to help out for a great cause like that." The World Champ grinned and stuffed the envelope in his back pocket. "Thanks, again!"

"You're welcome!"

Tyson left the counter and sauntered up to Kai, smiling up at him. "So Kai? What are you doing next weekend?"

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** Ah, I know. Cliff-hanger! _dodges thrown objects_ Sorry! I promise there'll be more soon! Keep tuned in, folks! **Please R/R!**


	3. Seven Days

**Authoress' Notes:** Thanks for your reviews, everyone! They are greatly appreciated! Here's another instalment for all! I'm currently working on updates for all of my outstanding fics, so be on the lookout for those as well as _Predilection_!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language – adult content in general. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Kali does not own _Beyblade_, much to her everlasting sorrow. Neither does she own _Gravitation_ (double that 'everlasting sorrow' thing… _cries_).

**Pairing:** TyKa

* * *

**_03: Seven Days_**

Kai's heart leapt up into his throat, making him speechless for a moment.

Tyson shuffled a foot nervously, looking up at Kai through his midnight blue bangs in question. "Kai?"

"You…I haven't made plans yet." He finally managed to respond in a rough voice. "Why?" He was trying not to hold his breath, waiting for the hammer to drop.

"Ah…well, I just won these tickets to see this band I've heard good things about, and I was, um…hoping you would be interested in going with me?" Tyson smiled tentatively. "I mean, it would be a shame to let them go to waste." The bluenette blushed lightly.

From leaping to racing, Kai's heartbeat sped up and he actually smiled back. "Can't have that, can we?" He replied, trying to sound casual about it, while inside he was mentally jumping up and down in an un-Kai-like way.

"So…you'll come?" Tyson had to hear it, needed the confirmation.

"Yes, Tyson." Kai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not hiding the slight smile on his own face as the World Champion grinned in relieved excitement.

"Awesome! If the band is as good as you say, it should be lots of fun, huh?"

"I think so, yeah." Kai began to walk away, knowing his friend would follow.

"Great!" Tyson hurried after him to fall into step with the crimson-eyed teen.

"Tell me something." Kai wondered aloud after a few minutes of walking in silence."

"What's that?"

"This whole contest thing…you wanted those tickets that badly. Were you intending to ask _me_ to go if you won? All along?" Kai stared straight ahead so Tyson couldn't see the wariness and uncertainty in his eyes. As much as he had a need to know the bluenette's motives, he feared the rejection if Tyson didn't feel for Kai any of what Kai did for him. When there was a long pause of silence, he swallowed hard and began to wish he hadn't asked.

Tyson, meanwhile, was trying to think up a reasonable answer – not the truth, however. He wasn't ready to admit to that just yet. Unfortunately, the only explanations he could think up would have been sure to either offend Kai or hurt his feelings.

Kai was beginning to think maybe he hadn't been, based on the long, uncomfortable silence, but before he could say, "Forget it." Tyson spoke up softly.

"Actually, yeah." He said honestly. The bluenette sighed a little, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets and avoiding Kai's eyes. He decided that it wasn't going to matter one way or the other. Either Kai would leap to the correct conclusion, or suspect some ulterior motive – like Tyson wanted something from him or something. At least he would know he'd been honest with Kai, no matter what Kai thought of him for it.

"Hn." It was all Kai could muster. He was trying not to smile with relief and the tiny thrill that ran up his spine, pleased with the thought that maybe Tyson did like him…a little. Maybe.

Tyson blushed and scowled at his feet. "You don't mind, do you? I mean…I know you probably wouldn't think that you'd be the first person to come to mind when I want to do something…"

"Not normally, no." Kai had to agree with that. "But I'm…kind of glad you did. So…thanks."

Tyson looked up at him in surprise and a slow grin spread. "You're welcome! Uh…just one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to explain to Hilary why I'm not taking _her_ with me to this concert?"

They exchanged dual expressions of resigned fear, then kept walking in silent agreement.

Hilary would have to pry the tickets out of their cold, dead hands before they'd give them up willingly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Without knowing it, both teens had begun a countdown to the day they would be heading for Tokyo for the concert. They'd decided that Kai would drive, since he had a car – and it was reliable. Tyson would have borrowed his grandfather's truck, but it was more than a little unsafe – with the rust, loud muffler, cracked windshields, missing rear-view mirror, and who-knew-what under the hood. Besides, Kai had driven to Tokyo before, so it wasn't going to be a new experience for him.

And he wouldn't get lost.

The weekend crawled by, and the Team got together to train and work on a group project due that Wednesday.

On Monday, Tyson nearly broke his ankle when he slipped on a puddle on the floor and went tumbling down off the veranda at home, due to excessive rain that day.

On Tuesday, Kai threatened to let Tyson go to the concert by himself if the bluenette didn't return the CD he'd borrowed over a month ago.

On Wednesday, Tyson returned the CD.

On Thursday, Kai nearly broke Rei's ankle when he accidentally ran into the raven-haired teen during a game of soccer, during gym class, and knocked him over at an odd ankle. Turned out Rei had just torn a ligament, but Kai still felt bad, and Tyson (knowing Kai wouldn't say it) promised to bring back a T-Shirt for him as an apology.

The big day came on Friday, where neither could seem to sit still all day during classes. The second the bells rang to free Bay City High's students into the world, Tyson was out of his desk and zipping through the halls for his locker, while Kai followed at a more moderate pace (though just barely managing to keep himself from running like his energetic rival).

"Kai! You're still coming to pick me up, right? From the dojo?" Tyson asked, hurriedly pulling books out of his locker and stuffing them into his book-bag. Kai shut his locker door and slung his own bag over one shoulder with a nod.

"Yes. Unless you want to waste time and walk over to my place first." The crimson-eyed teen gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, no. I'll just hurry home and see you in a few, okay?" Tyson gave him a sunny smile and waved over his shoulder as he rushed off. Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hilary watched with amused expressions and hidden snickers.

"Wow. He must be really excited to go. You'd think he was a rabid fan, like Hilary is." Max wondered aloud. Hilary promptly smacked him with her purse.

"Clam up, Max! I think it's adorable. He's so anxious to spend time with Kai, he's getting just as excited over this whole concert thing as he would over a World Championship Beyblading tournament."

Kai blinked, overhearing that quite clearly. "Spend time with me? What are you talking about, Hilary?"

"Huh? Oh…" She blinked back, looking innocently at him. "Nothing."

Suspicious – and with wondering hope – Kai let it drop, though he would have loved to interrogate her about the subject. But he had to get home, himself, and pack before he went to get Tyson. And so he shrugged (as if he could care less) and wandered off.

As soon as he'd gone, Rei burst out laughing and the others joined in.

"They are so hopelessly clueless! How is it possible?" Kenny shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

"I don't know, Chief! But I think this weekend will be extremely interesting, don't you?" Max draped an arm around the shorter teen's shoulders in a friendly manner.

Rei hobbled along beside them with his crutch. "It's entertaining as it is, Max."

Hilary sighed. "I just hope they bring me back a good souvenir."

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** To answer a past reviewer's comment, yes! I do enjoy torturing them! _makes a wacky face_ That's the whole fun part of being a writer! LOL **Please**** R/R!**


	4. Sleepless Beauty

**Authoress' Notes:** FREEDOM! _does happy dance_ School's out for summer! Just gotta write some exams, and I'm done! Woo Hoo! Anyway, that means I can update more – guilt free! LOL So let's get on with it, shall we?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language – adult content in general. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Kali does not own _Beyblade_, much to her everlasting sorrow. Neither does she own _Gravitation_ (double that 'everlasting sorrow' thing… _cries_).

**Pairing:** TyKa

* * *

**_04: Sleepless Beauty_**

"Now don't you be spending all your money, T-man!" Gramps waved his kendo training lance at his grandson in warning. "Don't blow all your dough, yo?"

Tyson sweatdropped, rolling his eyes as he slipped into his shoes and slung his overnight bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, Grandpa! I won't! By the time we get there, we'll probably just go to the hotel and crash. And I doubt Kai will want to shop much tomorrow."

"Maybe, maybe not! Just don't waste your cash on trash!"

"Sheesh!" Tyson waved over his shoulder. "Okay, Gramps! I'm going to wait for Kai out front. See ya!" He hurried out the door before his grand father could protest, missing the sly grin on the old man's face.

Looking up and down the street, but not spotting Kai's car yet, Tyson leaned against the dojo wall in a pose he'd learned from Kai – ankles crossed casually, weight leaned back with shoulders to the wall, and arms folded over his chest. The only difference was that Tyson's eyes were open behind the dark pair of sunglasses he wore.

He didn't have to wait long for his rival. Not five minutes later, Kai pulled up in his shiny black sports car and got out, eyeing the other teen and his bag.

"What? Are you moving out or something?" Kai inquired in amusement. "That bag looks big enough to hold all your clothes."

Tyson stuck out his tongue and picked up his bag, walking over to the car to stow it in the trunk as Kai opened it for him. "It's the only bag I have – other than my school bag, I'll have you know."

"Oh, relax." They slid into their seats and Kai pulled away from the curb after a quick shoulder check, leaving the dojo behind.

"You're in a good mood." The bluenette observed after a moment.

"Am I?" Kai shrugged. "I guess so. I don't have anything to complain about…yet."

Tyson made a face. "You're so pessimistic. Can't you just enjoy yourself for once?"

"I didn't say I wasn't. And I'm not pessimistic." Kai frowned at him through the darkness of the sunglasses on his face. "I'm a realist."

"Whatever. Same difference." Indifferently, Tyson shrugged and wiggled around in his seat until he was comfortably slouched and relaxed, settling in for the ride.

"You did remember to bring the tickets, didn't you?" Kai asked, glancing at him sideways as he manoeuvred through traffic.

"Of course I did! You think I'd be stupid enough to forget something THAT important?" the bluenette scoffed, then hastily added, "Don't answer that. You would think I was that stupid."

"I didn't say that, either. I was just asking to make sure before we got so far away that turning around would really have pissed me off."

Tyson just pouted, wondering if maybe this hadn't been such a great idea after all. "Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome. No charge."

"Argh!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The ride to Tokyo was a long one, even if it wasn't that far away. Traffic was killer on the major highways, since it was a weekend, and by the time they pulled up into the parking lot of the hotel that went with the tickets, it was nearly midnight. And sometime during the ride, Kai happened to glance over at his travelling companion when an unnatural silence had descended on the car, only to discover the bluenette had fallen asleep.

It took some serious willpower on the crimson-eyed teen's part to keep his attention on the road and not simply sit there and stare at Tyson, watching him sleep. He was…beautiful in his slumber, lips parted slightly with every little puff of breath, midnight blue hair flopping into his face, a faint splash of pink colouring his cheeks, and his body curled up just a little in the seat. Those lips were tempting Kai to lean over and place is own against them, and the hair looked silky, making him want to run his fingers through it just to find out if it really was or not.

But he resisted long enough to get them out of traffic and into a parking spot. Then, turning the car off, he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned a bit in his seat to study Tyson some more. Luckily for him, he hadn't woken up the bluenette when he'd turned off the car, so he actually could sit and ogle Tyson as much as he wanted.

He still had to sit on his hands, though, to keep them from reaching out on their own to touch and pet.

After five minutes of staring at Tyson and openly admiring his sleeping beauty, Kai shook himself back into his usual demeanour and nudged the younger teen to wake him up. "Hey. Tyson, we're here. Wake up."

"Ungh?" A gloved hand came up to swat at Kai. "Go 'way."

"Wake up, baka. We're at the hotel. You can sleep in the room." Kai tapped him on the nose until he wiggled it and sneezed.

"ACHOO! Damn it. What was that for?" The World Champ grumbled and sat up straight, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "Where…?"

"At least you're awake. We're here." Kai repeated. "Grab your bag and let's go in."

"Wow…I must have slept like a rock." Tyson got out and went around to the trunk to get his bag. His stomach rumbled hungrily as he slung the bag over his shoulder, and he grinned sheepishly. "Can we grab something to eat, too?"

Kai sighed and nodded, smiling faintly to himself as Tyson ran ahead a little in his haste to get food. Some things never change…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After eating in the hotel's restaurant (which Tyson gave five stars), they made their way up to the suite that had been part of the prize. Tyson pushed open the door and walked in, flicking on the lights.

And as soon as he did, he had to stop and gaped at the room.

"Whoa. Fancy."

Kai stopped next to him and surveyed his surroundings with a raised eyebrow. "It's nicer than Voltaire's taste in décor, that's for sure."

"Is that a hot tub!" Tyson dropped his bag and dashed over to check it out. Kai shook his head and went looking for the actual bed in the suite. The room the doors had opened into was one big one, with a marble-looking hot tub in one corner, a kitchenette in another, and the rest was a living area. There were two doors along one wall, and opening the first, Kai found the bathroom – which was huge. Opening the second, he found the bedroom, and inside were two queen-sized beds on either side of the room, with their own nightstands and dressing tables, and a small table and chairs set in the middle of the room. Striding into the large bedroom, Kai dropped his own bag on the nearest bed to the door and went back out to see what Tyson was doing.

His jaw nearly dropped open when he spotted the bluenette bent over, wriggling out of his shorts and trying to pull off his socks at the same time. He made an inarticulate noise and croaked, "Kinomiya, what the hell are you doing?"

Tyson yelped and fell over, doing a face plant on the floor. "OW! Kami-sama!" He sat up and glared at Kai. "Did you have to sneak up on me like that! Ow, ow, ow!"

"I didn't sneak. I…never mind. What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm going in the hot tub!" Tyson, still scowling, pulled off his socks and pushed himself back up on his feet, padding over to the tub in his boxers. "I'm not letting this thing go to waste, since we're here…"

"At midnight? I thought you were tired…"

"I was. But that nap in the car helped. Besides, this'll relax me more, and I'll sleep like a baby. You should come in, too, Kai. You could use some relaxation." Tyson gingerly stepped into the bubbling, steaming pool of water. "O-oh! That's warm!"

"Ah, I really don't think…"

"Come on, Kai! I promise I won't tell anyone that you were actually relaxing and enjoying yourself while you were here, okay? Your reputation is safe with me." Tyson teased, grinning cheekily at his friend.

Kai held his gaze solidly for about ten seconds before he had to break it and heave a sigh, giving in. He couldn't say no to those eyes. "Fine. But I'm not just stripping right here, like you did. I'll be right back." He turned to go to the bedroom and find two towels in the bathroom while he was at it.

"Aww...why not?" Tyson complained before he realized what he was saying. The second he did, his face turned bright red, and he hastily tried to cover his slip up by continuing the statement, to make it sound like he was just teasing. "I mean, I'm _sure_ the show would be worth it…you sexy beast, you."

Kai nearly tripped over his own feet at that, his own face flushing. He spun around to stare at Tyson, dumbfounded for a moment, until he realized the bluenette was teasing him. _He must be teasing…right?_

"Tyson no baka! I swear you're going to get drowned when I come back." He snarled in embarrassment, turning on his heel to find a moment of recovery in the bedroom while he changed.

An hour later, Kai pretty much had to carry Tyson to bed. The bluenette got relaxed, alright – so much so that he was falling asleep sitting up, and had Kai not opened his eyes at the sudden splash as Tyson's face hit the water, the bluenette just might have drowned, inhaling the water. At that point, Kai made Tyson get out of the hot tub and dry off.

With Tyson leaning on him all the way to the other bed, Kai dropped him off and rolled his eyes. "You're on your own, Kinomiya. You can get yourself ready for bed. I'm not your mother."

"Thank Kami. I'd have hated you." Tyson grunted, yawning widely and crawling up the bed to pull back covers and crawling under them. "G'night, Kai."

"Yeah." Kai shook his head again and flicked off the lights, making his way over to his own bed to finally get some rest.

He had a feeling that tomorrow, he was going to need it to keep up with his energetic rival.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** Man, I hate writing these 'getting there' type of chapters. Oh well…now that it's done, I can move on to the good stuff! _grins_ Be expecting the special guest appearances from _Gravitation_ characters soon! **Please R/R!**


	5. Smashing Blue

**Authoress' Notes:** It has been recently pointed out to me that I make Kai talk a lot more than he does. O.o After re-reading all my fics (yes, I said all), I have concluded…holy Ra, they're right! _cries_ I didn't realize I was making him so OOC! I'll have to try and remedy that from now on…though, I did notice that I only make him talk a lot when he's around Tyson. Just Tyson with no one else around… _sweatdrops & grins_ Oh well…maybe it's just me. Shutting up and moving on…

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language – adult content in general. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Kali does not own _Beyblade_, much to her everlasting sorrow. Neither does she own _Gravitation_ (double that 'everlasting sorrow' thing… _cries_).

**Pairing:** TyKa

* * *

_**05: Smashing Blue**_

Sunlight piercing through his eyelids woke Tyson up the next morning – which was strange, to him, since it was usually Gramps yelling, "BREAKFAST!" in his ear that woke him up. Disoriented and groggy, the bluenette shoved the blankets aside and sat up, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed, and rubbed at his eyes sleepily. With a huge yawn, he blinked focus back into his eyes and looked around the room. _Oh yeah…Tokyo…and Kai…_

Smiling a bit, Tyson stood and stretched, glancing at the other bed. To his surprise, his rival and former captain was still asleep – albeit with the covers pulled up nearly over his head which blocked out sunlight effectively – and so the younger teen quietly grabbed a clean set of clothes and tip-toed out of the room. _He's just too sweet, laying there curled up sleeping to go and wake him up. I might as well let him get some extra rest, since we'll be up later than usual tonight at the concert._ A tiny thrill went through him. _Whoa, Tyson…get a hold of yourself! It's the big night, but still…it's best not to get your hopes up. It is Kai, after all. He's too unpredictable._

He had a quick shower and changed into his clean clothes, then tip-toed back into the bedroom to drop his night-clothes back into his bag, slipping out again to the living area. He picked up the phone and called for room service as his stomach growled, protesting its emptiness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kai woke slowly, a feeling of unfamiliarity washing over him briefly until he remembered where he was. Struggling free of his covers, he sat up and blinked at the empty bed across the room from him. _What the…? Tyson's up already? Has hell frozen over?_ Crimson eyes still heavy with sleep widened slightly and Kai shook himself. "Weird." He muttered, getting up to go have a shower and wake up more.

Refreshed and in dire need of food and caffeine fifteen minutes later, Kai dressed and sauntered out into the living area where he found his midnight blue haired rival sitting Indian-style on the couch, a plate of food in one hand and a fork in the other, the TV on and quietly entertaining him with morning anime programs. With a raised eyebrow, Kai ignored the TV and headed for the service cart where there was enough breakfast for the entire team of the Bladebreakers, let alone just Tyson and Kai by themselves.

Jumping a little at the sudden rattling of dishes, Tyson looked over and swallowed his mouthful of breakfast before smiling a welcome at the older blader. "Hey, Kai! Good morning!"

"Hn."

Snickering and not taking it personally, since he knew perfectly well what Kai was like in the mornings before his coffee or tea, Tyson turned back to watching his anime and finishing his breakfast.

Once they'd both finished, and Tyson had wheeled the cart back out into the hall for the cleaning staff to collect, the bluenette flopped down onto the sofa next to Kai with a bounce and drawled, "So-ooo…what shall we do today? It's Tokyo, Kai! There's so much to choose from!"

Kai shrugged indifferently. "Whatever. It's not like we don't have plenty of time to waste."

Pondering the possibilities, Tyson nodded, looking thoughtful. "True. I'm not used to having so much free time on a trip. We usually have a tournament to blade in, or at least train for. I suppose we could just wander around and see what we find. Maybe there'll be a good Beyblade store someplace and we can stock up on new parts for our blades!"

Rolling his eyes at the enthusiastic shine to Tyson's stormy blue eyes, the older teen stood up and began walking toward the door, leaving Tyson to hurry after him. The bluenette shuffled into his shoes and strolled alongside Kai, chattering about nothing in particular all the way down to the lobby.

Finally, Kai (with a vein pulsing at his temple) demanded, "How much sugar have you had this morning? You're more of a motor-mouth today than usual!" It was a little to early in the morning for him to be in the frame of mind he usually needed to deal with an energetic Tyson, and his tone was a bit on the waspish side without meaning it to be.

Snapping his mouth shut, Tyson blinked. "Sorry, Kai. Didn't mean to…" He apologized in a subdued tone.

Kai sighed. "No. It's alright. I'm just not used to you talking a mile a minute, like Max when he gets overly excited." A grimace flashed across his face and he gave a mock shudder. "Or worse yet, Daichi."

"Heh. Yeah, the kid's got more energy than should be legal." Tyson had to agree with him there. "He's a good kid, though. Still, I'll try not to get on your nerves _too_ badly today." Smiling brightly, he continued walking alongside Kai comfortably. Then he spotted a huge clothing store that catered to bladers. "OH! Come on, Kai…we _have_ to go in there!" Without realizing it, he grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him toward the corner to cross the street and go into the store.

Sweatdropping and not saying a word about his hand (which he was quite happily enjoying having wrapped around Tyson's), Kai fought back the blush that wanted to creep up into his face and let Tyson lead him inside the brightly lit, air-conditioned store.

While Tyson dashed around picking out all kinds of things to try on, Kai found himself gravitating toward the section in particular where all the accessories (most made of leather) seemed to be. He tried telling himself it wasn't because the accessories _happened_ to be right nearby the fitting rooms where Tyson was, but even he didn't believe himself. One item did catch his eye, though – a transparent, silky crimson scarf – and he was studying it consideringly when Tyson's voice came from behind him.

"Hey, Kai? What do you think of this shirt with these pants? I'm not sure if the colour goes well…"

Kai, scarf still in hand, turned and looked up to assess the teen…

And promptly felt his jaw drop open. "You're fine…I mean _it's_ fine!" He quickly recovered, snapping his jaw shut and resisting the urge to drool. Tyson wore a pair of tight, white leather pants with a simple chain belt, a midnight blue leather muscle-shirt tucked into the pants underneath what appeared to be a trench coat (white like the pants), but was sleeveless and mostly exposed Tyson's front, only done up with three small buttons over the area of his ribs. Kai caught himself just before the drool started and quickly turned back to the accessories, his face rapidly heating up.

Behind him, Tyson was giving him an odd look. He _thought_ Kai had just told him he looked really good…but that had to have been his imagination, right?

Just in case, though, he was buying everything he was wearing.

"Uh, thanks. I just have a couple more things to try on, then we can go, alright?" Without waiting for an answer (though not really expecting one), the bluenette hurried back into his fitting room.

While Tyson was finishing…whatever he was doing, Kai managed to gain some semblance of control over himself again, and ended up buying the scarf, a new belt holster for his launcher, and a new shoulder belt with a pocket for his blade, much like the one Tyson often wore. It was a total splurge, since he'd had no plans to buy anything at all, but Kai decided it was worth it when the younger blader snatched the new scarf from Kai's bag, unwound Kai's old scarf (not the one he usually wore for weight-training, however), and wound the new one around Kai's neck himself, making a big show of adjusting it for him.

Not that Kai minded. But to cover that fact up, he simply stood there and let Tyson do it, while giving him a mild glare with a raised eyebrow that asked plainly, "What the heck are you doing, Tyson?"

Tyson just ignored it, of course. He was taking every opportunity he got to be that close to Kai, without being too obvious about the fact that it was what he wanted and he loved it.

They spent the rest of the day on a sort of "walking tour" of Tokyo, staying away from the shopping districts this time (since Tyson had pretty much reneged on his promise to his grandfather not to spend all his money). Instead they spent part of the afternoon in Ueno Park, laying on a grassy hillside and staring up at the blue sky in the warm sunshine, with a companionable silence – neither blader had anything to say during these times. It was something they did frequently at home, too…but somehow, this time, it was different here in Tokyo. Maybe it was the hundreds of sakura trees everywhere. Neither Tyson or Kai really knew what it was, but both – unbeknownst to the other – wished it would last for ever.

Eventually though, it came time to head back to the hotel and get ready for the concert. A car was already arranged for them (as part of the ticket package), and by the time they made their way down to the lobby, excitement had set in, as well as a certain amount of nervousness and anxiousness on both their parts.

"I should buy Gramps a T-shirt, don't you think?" Tyson thought aloud, sitting in the back of the car with Kai. "And we'd better bring back something for Hilary, or she'll murder us."

"Hn." Kai was too lost in his own thoughts to really pay attention to something he really could care less about. If he did listen, the only reason would be to listen to Tyson's voice since (though wild bit-beasts couldn't drag it from him) he loved the sound of it. It warmed something inside him that he couldn't name, and it was a sensation he would never be willing to give up.

While Tyson, oblivious, chattered on to hide his anxiousness with apparent excitement over the concert, Kai stared out the window at the passing streets, lost in thought. _Should I talk to him tonight? Or should I wait a while longer and tell him when we're back home in familiar surroundings? No…then I'd never get the chance because we'd be too likely to be interrupted or I'd never work up the courage to actually do it. But then, I would probably be more comfortable doing it back home, because at least if he rejects me, I can crawl into a hole and die – aka my house. Oh gods…if he doesn't want me…I…I don't know what I'll do. I need him._

"Kai? Hey, Kai! Dranzer to Kai!" He finally noticed Tyson's hand waving in front of his face and straightened with a scowl at himself.

"What?"

"We're here!" Tyson pointed at the building looming above them out the car window. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Kai opened his car door and stepped out, Tyson eagerly doing the same on the other side.

As they were led toward the backstage area, Kai took a few calming breaths, and as they sat in the seats of their special box, and the lights went down while the opening band walked out on stage to take their places, he asked himself the same question, though not in the same context that Tyson had meant it.

_Am I ready?

* * *

_

**Authoress' Notes:** I can't believe how long this took me to write. _scowls at self_ Yeesh. Anyway, I believe the next chapter will finally have the appearances of my special guests, Bad Luck! (and quite possibly a certain blonde haired romance writer…) _coughs_ Stay tuned! **Please R/R!**


	6. Shining Collection

**Authoress' Notes:** Kali and muses would like to welcome their very special guests from _Gravitation_ to this little _Beyblade_ fanfic: Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck, the management team of K-san and Sakano-san, and the oh-so-sexy Eiri Yuki! _bows in greeting and fangirl worship_ I hope they will enjoy their somewhat brief time in the _Beyblade_ fandom. Read on, folks!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language – adult content in general. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Kali does not own _Beyblade_, much to her everlasting sorrow. Neither does she own _Gravitation_ (double that 'everlasting sorrow' thing… _cries_).

**Pairing:** TyKa

* * *

_**06: Shining Collection**_

"They put on a really great show, don't they?" Tyson shouted over the volume of the music and the screaming crowd of the audience. "The music's really good too!"

Kai just nodded, not about to strain his vocal chords to answer the bluenette when he could do it with body language instead. Actually, he was more occupied with watching _Tyson_ than Bad Luck, since his rival was really getting into the concert-thing. He was on his feet, swaying in a dance-like way to the beat and trying to sing along (even if he didn't know the words). And since he was wearing the pants and shirt he'd bought that day, he was a sight to behold…and Kai had no qualms about fixing his gaze on him and keeping it there. It's not like anyone there knew who they were anyway.

The concert was winding down, and some of the people in the special box of seats backstage began to wander away. Kai, whose training made him be aware of everyone around him at all times, noticed that soon there was only a handful of people left. And none of them seemed to be raving fans like the rest of the audience or those who had left already. There was a tall, long haired American with a really big machine gun resting on his shoulder, who was standing with a shorter, dark-haired man in a business suit and glasses who looked nervous and ecstatic all at the same time, both standing near the stage just behind the curtains and observing the band on stage intently. Sitting in the seats nearest to the stage sat three other people, two men and a woman, that Kai did recognize – the three members of Nittle Grasper. The first man had blonde hair under his hat, and appeared very business-like, while the other man wore a ball cap and a pair of sunglasses (despite the fact that it was night, let alone very dark in the room) and carried a stuffed bunny under one arm. The woman wore a little black dress with a red jacket, and her pink hair was done up in pigtails. The last of the people in the room was another tall man with blonde hair – short, however – and wearing sunglasses also. He leaned against a pillar, face turned toward the stage and not looking around anywhere else, while he smoked his cigarette leisurely.

He watched in amusement as Nittle Grasper's singer and prodigy, Ryuichi Sakuma jumped to his feet and took a flying leap at Bad Luck's singer as he and his band came off the stage into the room.

"Shiny Shuichi! Fantastic singing! Shiny, shiny, shiny!"

"Ryuichi…" Noriko Ukai shook her head at the 30-something year old's behaviour. "Do you ever grow up?"

Ryuichi just blinked at her. "What?"

Kai shrugged, dismissing their antics and looked down at Tyson.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Tyson put on a pout.

"Aww…do we have to? I mean, we got these backstage passes, so we should stay and meet the band, don't you think? Besides, do you really want to listen to Hilary bitch us out for not staying? And not getting her an autograph or something?"

Kai sweatdropped and sighed. There was logic in that, and he really didn't feel like breaking up another fight between the two over something so stupid.

"Fine. But what are you going to have them autograph? You didn't buy anything yet…"

"Uh…" Tyson sheepishly tugged on a lock of his hair and thought quickly. Before he could say anything, a new voice interrupted his thought processes.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Kinomiya Tyson? The Beyblade Champion?"

Both bladers looked at the inquisitor, and blinked in surprise. "Ah, yeah, I am…you're the singer from Bad Luck, right?" Tyson held out a hand with a welcoming grin, and received one in return. "Nice to meet you!"

"Shindou Shuichi! Wow! I wasn't expecting someone so famous to be here at our little concert!" Shuichi gushed, his big violet-grey eyes sparkling in excitement. "If you're Tyson, then you must be Kai Hiwatari! Wow! So great to meet you, too!" He pumped Kai's hand enthusiastically, and Kai gingerly retracted it before he lost his arm.

"Yeah. A pleasure." Kai intoned, mentally wincing. _Dear gods, he's got to be as bad as Tyson and Max on a sugar high! How many hyper people am I doomed to be exposed to in my life?_

"Hey, Tyson! Wanna meet the rest of the band? I know they'd be thrilled to meet you." Shuichi offered, taking Tyson by the hand and turning to pull him over to where the other two members of Bad Luck were standing with the rest of the group. Kai didn't even realize he let out a tiny, possessive growl at the move, but Tyson heard it. He gave Kai a questioning look and received only an impassive stare in return.

"That'd be great. Do you mind, Kai?" Tyson over his shoulder, and Kai shook his head, waving him away. "Thanks! I'll be right back…"

The dual-haired teen sighed, folding his arms over his chest and trying not to look bored. Now that the music was over, he wasn't really interested in sticking around, but Tyson seemed to be enjoying himself. That was reason enough for Kai to put up with a little boredom.

The tall, short-haired blonde – who looked about as bored as Kai felt – took off his shades and tucked them in his jacket pocket. "Let the kid breathe, brat." He said to Shuichi, folding his arms again. "You're always so hyper after a concert."

"But Yuki…" Shuichi whined, giving the man his best puppy-dog look (not that it ever really worked). "I can't help it! It's my first sold-out concert!"

"That's no excuse for glomping an audience member half to death."

"Oh, whoops!" Shuichi let go of Tyson and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that, Tyson!"

"Ah, no problem." Tyson tucked his hands in his jacket pockets and grinned back. He was used to energetic people, having dealt with Max after a competition for years now. He glanced back and forth between the two curiously, and held out a hand. "Kinomiya Tyson. Nice to meet you, Mr. …?"

"This is Eiri Yuki!" Shuichi introduced him, gazing up at him with complete adoration and near-worship. "He's…"

"The brat's lover." Yuki finished when Shuichi hesitated. He gave the young singer a look and Shuichi smiled again. "He dragged me off to this dumb concert when I could have been working on my novel."

"Aww…come on, Yuki! You didn't like the concert? I wrote that last song just for you, you know!" Now Shuichi was pouting. Yuki just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. As usual, the lyrics sucked. No talent."

Tyson barely contained the urge to sweatdrop heavily at them. They sounded an awful lot like Kai and himself – minus the lovers part, of course.

Unfazed, Shuichi pulled Tyson over toward his band mates. "Come and meet Hiro and Fujisaki, Tyson. Leave the asshole to his bad mood." He stuck his tongue out at his lover over his shoulder and promptly ignored him for the moment. Kai watched the whole scene and shook his head wryly, slowly waltzing his way over to keep a closer eye on his bluenette.

Yuki sighed and pulled out another cigarette, barely even nodding at Tohma Seguchi when he waved, following his band out a side door (Noriko hauling Ryuichi along by his jacket collar). He glanced at Kai, then at Tyson, and back to Kai, took a deep pull of his nicotine fix, and said, "You two lovers?"

Kai scowled – more at himself for blushing than for the question from a stranger – and snorted indignantly. "Yeah, right."

"Really. Could have fooled me." Yuki suppressed a smile at Kai's expression. "Just a little piece of advice from someone who's been there – tell him. Don't keep it to yourself or worry about what others think of it because you'll lose him. And don't wait too long to do it, either."

Kai frowned, thinking that over. "I know. I just…had some other crap to deal with first before I could even think about it, is all."

Nodding, Yuki took another drag of his smoke. "The past is hard to get rid of. But some of us are lucky enough to have someone to make it easier to deal with – or at least someone who doesn't care about your past and loves you anyway."

Kai looked up at him, and they exchanged an expression of complete understanding on that point. Yuki smiled faintly and stubbed out his cigarette in a potted plant, calling to his lover, "Let's go, brat. I'm not hanging around here all night. And if you don't come home with me, I'm locking you out again."

"What! _Yu-ki_! You're so mean!" Shuichi cried with a pout, turning to go after him. "I've got to go, but it was great meeting you, Tyson! And you, too, Kai! Thanks for coming to the concert, huh?" He waved over his shoulder and dashed out the door, where an echoing cry of "Yuki! Wait for me!" came back through the door.

"Are they always like that?" Tyson asked Hiro. The red-haired guitarist laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much. Yuki doesn't really mean it – most of the time. Lucky for him, Shuichi knows it. Their relationship started out pretty rocky, though. Shuichi refused to give up on them and they're still together, after nearly three years or so. It's amazing, really."

Tyson smiled, casting a covert glance at the object of his own affection as Kai walked up to them. "I know how he feels." He said, quietly. Hiro and Fujisaki raised eyebrows and exchanged glances, before smiling at Kai as he stopped next to Tyson.

"Can we go now, Kinomiya?" The older blader asked.

"Okay." Suddenly Tyson's blue eyes went round in horror. "Oh no! I didn't get an autograph for Hilary! She'll kill me!" Kai groaned.

"Hey, no problem. Just give us an address, and I'll see to it you get something to keep your friend happy." Fujisaki flashed a victory sign at him. "Hiro and I know a certain American manager who's really good at getting things done."

"Someone call me?" The tall blonde with the big gun appeared towering over them.

"Shuichi ran off before they could get an autograph or anything, K-san. Can we help them out somehow?" Hiro inquired.

"No problem. Let me take care of it."

Tyson scribbled out his address on a business card and handed it to the American. "There you go. You could just mail me a poster or something and I'll give it to Hilary."

"We're going, Tyson. Come on…" Kai nodded briefly at the remaining Bad Luck members. "Great concert, guys. Thanks for saving our butts with our friend."

"Yeah, totally! Nice meeting you!" Tyson waved and followed Kai out of the building and out to the waiting car.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** Well, I guess that wasn't too bad for my first semi-crossover type fic. I had intended to put more conversation between Yuki and Kai in there…but then they'd be outrageously OOC – since neither of them talk very much. Heck, they're OOC as it is! Anyway, you all know what's coming next, no doubt, so stay tuned! **Please R/R!**


	7. Predilection

**Authoress' Notes:** YAY! I finally reached the point of no return! _grins_ I, personally, consider this my favourite chapter. So read on, folks, and enjoy!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language – adult content in general. Don't like? Don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Kali does not own _Beyblade_ or _Gravitation_.

**Pairing:** TyKa

* * *

**_07: Predilection_**

Once back at the hotel, Tyson dropped down on the sofa with a happy little sigh. "That was just awesome, Kai! You were so right about Bad Luck being really good, and Shuichi and his band were so nice, too! I can't believe they're really going to send something autographed for Hilary, just like that!"

Kai made a sound to show he was listening and took off his jacket, hanging it up in the coat closet. All the way back, sitting beside a chattering bluenette in the car, he'd been thinking about what Yuki had said to him. And he'd come to the decision that it was now, or never. He would likely never have a better opportunity, and it was highly likely that he would chicken out at any other time. The problem was, he was nervous as hell. He didn't think Tyson was homophobic – especially since he hadn't seemed to react at all to Yuki's announcement that he was Shuichi's lover – and Kai knew Tyson probably wouldn't start hating him now, after all this time, just because it happened that Kai was in love with another guy…but the fact that it was _Tyson_ that he was in love with probably would make Tyson wary of him, and Kai wasn't sure he could stand that.

Still, there was no living life without taking a few risks. Kai rubbed his suddenly damp palms on his jeans and walked into the sitting area to join Tyson on the couch. He didn't know how he was going to say it, or even bring up the subject.

Tyson stretched out his legs and yawned. "I didn't think I'd be tired after all that great music, but I guess I'm getting a little sleepy." He reached up and undid the tie of his hair, shaking it out and running his fingers through it – much to Kai's delight. "Are you tired?"

Kai cleared his throat and looked away, hiding the glint in his eyes. "Not really."

"Huh. Well, did you want to do something? We could watch a movie, or use the hot tub again…oh! We should order some room service. Do you think they're still open for that?" Tyson got up and went looking for a menu.

"Whatever you want." Kai said, not really caring about that one way or the other. _Oh, hell. I should just tell him. There's no way I'll get around to saying it otherwise. _He shivered mentally, wishing he had some other way to communicate his feelings other than just blurting them out. But he really didn't. "Uh…listen, Tyson…there's something I want to…"

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Tyson grinned and lifted the menu from a drawer, waving it in the air. He didn't realize Kai was trying to say something, and in truth, he was trying really hard to keep calm because he knew the big moment where he confessed his undying love was rapidly approaching. _Gods that's soooo corny! Can I be any more pathetic?_ He wondered with an internal grimace. Trying to postpone the moment as long as he could, Tyson kept on talking. "I could go for some Chinese tonight. That should make my stomach happy until breakfast tomorrow. Let's see…fried rice, wanton soup, chicken balls, beef and greens…do you like egg rolls, Kai?"

"I don't care what you get, Kinomiya." Kai ground out, annoyed. Here he was, trying to tell the bluenette something really important, and all the guy could think about was food! "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Of course I am." Tyson scanned the pages of the menu intently. "Something on your mind? Oh! Gotta get spring rolls, too."

"Could you put the menu down for a few minutes?" Kai glared at the offensive booklet. "I'm trying to…"

"Hold that thought!" Tyson waved a hand at him, picking up the phone and dialling. "Let me order, and then I'll put it away."

Kai stared at him incredulously. _What does it **take** to get his complete and undivided attention? Do I have to offer him food first!_ Folding his arms and coming really close to a petulant pout, the older teen scowled darkly at his rival. _What was it I see in him again?_ He waited, foot tapping impatiently, while Tyson rattled off an order over the phone and then hung up.

"Okay! Twenty minutes, they said. So, you had something to say?" Tyson bounced back down on the sofa facing Kai, looking at him attentively.

Kai gave him a glare and sniffed, getting up and making as if to leave Tyson alone.

"Hey! What'd I do? Kai…" Tyson's face fell and he jumped up, too, realizing he must have done something to offend his former captain. He quickly laid a hand on Kai's stiff shoulder and pleaded, "Wait…"

Spinning around, Kai was right in Tyson's face as he ground out, "Why! You're much more interested in food at the moment to bother _listening_ to me when I'm sitting there _trying_ to tell you that _I'm in love with you_ and that I was hoping that you would be interested in trying out a relationship, but _no!_ You're more excited about egg rolls!"

Tyson's eyes were impossibly wide as he listened to Kai's rant and the phrase he _thought_ he'd heard, but couldn't possibly have… "Wha…what? Did you just…I mean, you…" He gasped disbelievingly. "No way. There's no way!"

Annoyed anger falling away to be replaced by hurt, Kai backed away, carefully shutting out any emotion from showing on his face. "You're right. How could I have been thinking that maybe I was a _little_ more important to you than food. Stupid me. Forget it, Tyson. I should never have…"

It was sheer panic that launched Tyson at Kai and had him throwing his arms around Kai's neck to cling desperately. "NO! Wait a minute! I'm sorry, Kai, really! I didn't…I mean I had no idea…" he buried his face in Kai's neck, shaking with emotion. "Do you really? 'Cause if it was just a joke or something, it's not nice to tell me that when I was going to tell you the same thing…" He said softly, hoping against hope.

Kai stiffened even more, then nearly went limp, raising his arms to hesitantly curl them around Tyson. "You…were going to tell me that you're in love with me? Seriously?" He asked, wondering if he'd begun hearing things.

Tyson nodded against his neck. "Yes." He nuzzled with his nose and couldn't help smiling at the tentative embrace from his love. "It was what motivated me to win those tickets in the first place. I thought…I figured it would give me a chance to be alone with you and…you know, tell you how I felt…" the bluenette's face burned flaming red. "Kind of stupid, huh?"

Kai was turning pink, too, but he wasn't about to push Tyson away – not now that he had him in his arms. "Not at all. Or if it was, then I'm guilty, too."

Tyson pulled back and looked up into his eyes, blinking. "Really?" His mouth turned up into a smile that grew into a grin, and he laughed. "Gods, we _are_ hopeless, aren't we?"

"Speak for yourself, Kinomiya." Kai growled, arms tightening around him. He turned his head a little to rest his head on Tyson's as the bluenette let his cheek rest on Kai's shoulder again, face turned into Kai's neck.

"I really am sorry, Kai. I was so nervous earlier, about telling you how I felt, and I was just…" A note of embarrassment crept into Tyson's voice. "Anyway, I'm glad we've gotten this out in the open between us. Finally…" He snuggled into Kai's embrace with a purring sound. "You're nice and warm."

"As long as you don't go showering undo amounts of affection on me in public…" Kai warned, taking Tyson by the hand and tugging him to the sofa, where he dropped down onto it and grabbed the remote, flicking on the television. Tyson snickered and shook his head, trying to look innocent.

"Would I do that?"

"Yes, you would. Here, find a movie." Kai tossed the remote at Tyson.

"Sure." Tyson sat down right next to him, and smiled when Kai pulled him up against his side to lean on the crimson-eyed teen and draped an arm around his shoulders. "So can I 'shower undo amounts of affection' on you when we're _not_ in public?" He asked cheekily.

"Only if I can, too." Kai teased huskily, brushing a kiss over Tyson's temple and rubbing his arm. The bluenette shivered and nodded.

"Only you, Kai. You _are_ my predilection." He looked up at an angle and met Kai's eyes for a moment before they went out of focus and his own slid closed as Kai leaned in and tentatively placed his lips on the bluenette's. Tyson pushed back, returning the kiss, and threaded his fingers through Kai's hair to hold his head and keep him from breaking the contact. Kai didn't complain. He was perfectly happy to keep his lips right where they were. And Tyson's fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp as they slowly explored each other for the first time, felt so much better than he'd ever imagined (and he'd done a lot of that). He raised a hand to tilt the bluenette's head a little more, deepening the kiss as he stroked Tyson's jaw and traced his features with questing fingertips.

After a few more minutes of that, the two teens broke apart slowly, noses nudging and lips occasionally still brushing against each other. Kai let his forehead rest against Tyson's with closed eyes as one hand ran lazily up and down his arm from shoulder to wrist.

"That was really cheesy, you know." He finally said, his voice a little rough. Tyson made a questioning noise, sure his voice wasn't going to work properly at the moment.

"Hmm?"

"'You are my predilection?'" Kai repeated, smirking when Tyson swatted his shoulder half-heartedly in protest. "Cheesy. And such a big word, too…"

"Maybe." The younger blader shrugged and licked his lips, looking up into Kai's eyes. "It's just the truth, though. Ah…I've kind of had a thing for you for…oh, going on five years now, I suppose." Tyson blushed hotly at the admission, and Kai's eyes widened a bit.

"That long?" Kai whistled quietly. "You sure did a good job of hiding it, then, because I had no idea. But I guess I've…felt the same way for just as long, too." He let Tyson cuddle against his side, his head resting on Kai's shoulder.

"Well, you were really good at hiding your feelings from me, too, you know." Tyson returned, his arm lying on Kai's thigh, his hand on Kai's knee. He gave it a fond squeeze. "I can't believe we had the same idea with this concert and the contest!"

Kai chuckled and shrugged. "Great minds and all that."

"Heh." The bluenette smiled and snuggled closer.

A knock at the door pulled Tyson out of Kai's arms and sent him dashing to answer it. "Food! I'm starved." Kai (though he'd never admit it) pouted to himself at once again losing Tyson's attention to filling his stomach.

Tyson came back wheeling the serving cart loaded with their meal a few minutes later. "You _are_ going to help me eat all this, aren't you? It's been hours since we last ate." He asked, grabbing a plate and a pair of chopsticks for himself. Sighing, the older teen got up and joined his dragon at the cart to fill a plate of his own.

They sat on the floor at the glass coffee table to eat, side by side, so that they could watch TV – not that there was anything on to watch, really.

At one point, Kai glanced at his boyfriend and saw an opportunity. Not one to pass one up when it arose, he purred, "Ty-son…" to gain his attention.

The bluenette looked at him questioningly. "Mmm hmm?" He made a humming noise of inquiry since his mouth was full of spring roll. And then nearly dropped his chopsticks when Kai reached out, slid a hand over the back of his neck to pull him close enough that he could lean in and place a kiss to the corner of his mouth, his tongue flicking out to clean away the sticky, sweet and sour red liquid there. Then he pressed his lips firmly to Tyson's briefly and sat back again. Tyson made a strangled noise and cleared his throat before he could say, "What was that for?"

"You had sauce on your face." Kai told him blandly, eyes fixated on the TV screen. Tyson stared at him for a full minute, then quietly set his chopsticks down, eyes narrowing deviously. He waited until Kai finished chewing and swallowed before he made a move of his own.

"Hey, Kai?"

"What…ooph!" Kai let out a surprised grunt as he was knocked over, tackled by the younger teen, and found his mouth captured in a lusty, heated kiss that left him breathless and hungry for more. When the bluenette finally let him come up for air, he sucked in a few needy breaths and panted, "You're nuts, you know that?"

"I could say something cheesy again, but I'll refrain." Tyson sat up again, grinning like the Cheshire cat, with a hot gleam in his storm-blue eyes. "Besides, that's what you get for teasing."

"Hmm…really, now?" Kai licked his lips and eyed Tyson consideringly. "If that's what I get for teasing, imagine what I'd get if I was serious…" Getting up onto his hands and knees, he crawled up to Tyson, who smiled seductively and got to his feet, holding out a hand to Kai in invitation.

"That, my love, is something you don't have to _imagine_." He promised as Kai took his hand and rose. He let Kai tug in him into his arms, grabbing onto his muscular upper arms for balance when he was bent backward slightly over Kai's arm around his waist. "I'd be happy to demonstrate…" Tyson murmured a moment before Kai's mouth descended on his own and wiped his mind blank of everything but what all five of his senses were telling him – they were screaming 'Kai' in such vivid detail that it made him a little bit dizzy. His hands moved of their own accord, trusting Kai to hold them both upright as his hands drove fingers through dual-shaded hair and Tyson moaned softly.

The sound of it sent shivers down Kai's spine and he released the bluenette just enough that he could look down into his hazy expression without going cross-eyed. "Are you still hungry?" He asked, pressing Tyson closer to his body with the hand spread at the small of his back. Tyson shook his head, trying to kiss Kai again – though his phoenix wasn't cooperating at the moment.

With a huff of annoyance at not being allowed to continue what they'd been doing, the dragon stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and stared unabashedly at Kai's mouth. "Not for food." He growled, hooking an arm around Kai's neck. "Kiss me again, Kai…"

"Good." The older teen moved, backing him around the couch in the direction of the bedroom. "I'm not either." He bent and took Tyson's mouth again in a scorching kiss, finding he was rapidly becoming addicted to the intoxicating taste and heady scent of the younger teen currently shivering in delight in his arms. And the sounds he was making struck chords of sensation somewhere deep in his very core that made Kai tremble slightly in response. He broke away, breathing heavily, Tyson making protesting noises and trying to draw him back down for more, and dropped smaller kisses across his flushed cheeks and closed eyes. "Tyson…if this is going too fast, stop me…"

"Kai, it's not going fast enough." Tyson complained, arching against him as one of his hands snuck under his shirt to splay across his bare back. "Ah-hh! Oh my god…" He buried his face in Kai's shoulder and gripped his arms again. "I've wanted this for too long. Don't back out on me now!"

"Believe me, I don't plan on it." Kai vowed, his voice growing husky and his eyes smouldering as he slowly slid his hands to Tyson's hips and lifted him up. Tyson squeaked and wrapped his arms and legs around Kai, startled. He looked down into Kai's eyes and cupped his face in one palm, thumb stroking Kai's lips which parted minutely at the caress, as the phoenix made his way to the bedroom.

"I love you." He said, their gazes never breaking as Kai lowered him down to one bed and joined him, covering Tyson's body with his own. Kai's breathing hitched and his entire expression softened. But when he opened his mouth to return the emotion, Tyson laid his finger across his lips, halting the words. "No, you don't have to say it. I know." A wicked little glint sparkled in his eyes and he grinned. "Besides, right now I'd rather you _showed_ me, instead…"

Kai gave a short laugh and proceeded to do just that.

* * *

**_Fin Ende Owari_**

**Authoress' Notes:** And that's all I wrote…for ffnet, that is. _winks_ There is a little bit more…of a particularly citrus-y flavour, to be found elsewhere. See my bio for links, or go to my MSN space for more info (link also found in my bio). I hope you all enjoyed this little Easter fic, that took me way too long to write. _sighs_ Will I _ever_ be caught up? **Please R/R!**

**Yami FireKali **


End file.
